Ohayou, Buchou
by madamada-chan
Summary: One fine morning, Tezuka goes to school. Without his glasses.


--------------------------

**Good Morning, Buchou**

--------------------------

The girls that squealed as he passed by were nothing new. The heads that turned and the long stares that followed weren't out of the ordinary, either. All this was part of the usual morning Tezuka Kunimitsu had to go through. Indeed, it was all as natural and usual as waking up to the sun that slowly, meekly peeked in the eastern horizon, sharing breakfast with his family, feeding his beloved koi before leaving for school and crossing the school grounds to get to the tennis courts for early morning practice every single day.

"Wow…" He heard one of the loud blobs gasp- a girl, judging from the voice. "I didn't know Tezuka-kun looked this hot without his glasses."

It wasn't as though he intended to go to school without them. It's just, this morning, for the first time in his fourteen years of existence, he woke up late. In his rush to get to school on time, he left his glasses. Of all things.

"He's the super cool captain of the tennis club, isn't he? This is the first time I've seen him without his glasses!" Said another blob, which he instantly assumed as a girl as well after a rather earsplitting squeal.

"Ohayou! Tezuka." A familiar voice yelled. He turned to see another blob coming his way.

"Oishi."

Oishi paused right in front of him. From the slight movements of his blurred features, Tezuka could tell that Oishi had a wide-eyed look on his face. "Tezuka… What's with… I mean, well…"

"I left it." Tezuka interjected, knowing where Oishi's question was leading to.

"Eh! But… Are you going to be okay?" Oishi held Tezuka's arm. "I mean… If you can't see well, all sorts of things could happen. You might-"

"I'll be all right." Tezuka cut in, trying to appease his apprehensive best friend. "Don't worry about-"

Thud.

"Tezuka! Are you okay?"

---

Fuji was happy. Fuji Syuusuke was indeed quite pleased with his luck at the turn of events that took place this morning.

First, his sister offered him a ride to school, because it so happened that the clients she was meeting were waiting at a building near Seigaku's vicinity. Second, he got a phone call from Yuuta and he was delighted to know that his little brother was planning to spend the coming weekend at home.

But none of them could quite rival what he witnessed as soon as he got off Yumiko's car and entered Seishun Gakuen. In three years that he had known Tezuka, he had never seen the captain in such an embarrassing situation.

Who would've thought that someone of Tezuka Kunimitsu's stature could also trip on a stray tennis ball?

Fuji's hand itched to unzip his bag and grab his precious camera.

---

"Ah… shimatta." Momo scratched the back of his head.

He was playing a friendly match with Kaidoh when he lobbed the ball to prevent the latter from doing his trademark Snake. Only, he hit the ball too hard, which resulted to the ball flying too high and going over the chain-linked fence.

Outside, the ball narrowly missed two boys, who he instantly recognized as Tezuka-buchou and Oishi. He sighed in relief. That was, right before Buchou tripped on the ball, which landed right in front of him.

For the first time in his life, Momo felt what real fear meant.

---

"Baka…" Kaidoh could no longer remember when he first called his eternal rival that, and how many times he had done so afterwards. He had lost count already.

True, seeing Momoshiro Takeshi do something stupid was as frequent to Kaidoh as his morning, afternoon and evening (and sometimes even midnight and dawn) exercises. Only, unlike running and practicing his swings, it required no effort on his part.

"It was Mamushi!"

"Eh?" At the mention of his name, the nicknamed Viper's attention automatically shifted to Momoshiro who stood across the court along with the new entrants, Tezuka and Oishi.

Kaidoh wondered why his idiot rival was pointing at his direction before Tezuka glared at him.

"Kaidoh! Twenty laps around the court!"

---

Eiji had just gotten out of the club room and was animatedly chatting with Taka-san- or rather, was speaking at the rate of five words per second while Taka-san was nodding politely at random points- when a heated argument reached their ears.

The voices sounded familiar. Awfully familiar.

"Looks like Momo and Kaidoh are at it again nya!" Eiji snickered.

"Really, those two..." Taka-san grinned sheepishly.

When they finally got into the court, Eiji skittered towards his doubles partner, who was desperately trying to placate the bickering sophomores.

"You stinking liar! You did it!" Kaidoh advanced towards Momo, ready to lunge. Taka-san got between them just in time.

"Thanks, Taka-san." Oishi beamed, as he was also busy restraining Momoshiro.

Tezuka glared at the blob with spiky head who he assumed was the Dunk Smash specialist. "Momoshiro! twenty laps around the court!"

"But it _was_ his fault Buchou! If it weren't for his stupid Snake I-"

"Both of you, thirty laps around the court!"

"Ohhhh… This looks fun." Eiji smirked. "Tezuka! They're both lying! I saw who did it! It was Arai!"

The aforementioned member dropped his racket and visibly paled.

"Oh?" Everyone's attention turned to Fuji, who had just entered the court along with Inui. Eiji noticed that Fuji's smile was brighter than the sun. "Saa… My eyes must've been playing tricks on me. I was positive it was Horio."

"EH!" Horio screeched. "PLEASE DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT FUJI-SENPAI!"

Tezuka snapped. "All of you! Fifty laps around the court! **Now.**"

---

Everyone was down on the green floor, panting and whining after having completed their last lap. When a small figure stepped into the court, the exhausted members' attention turned to him.

"That Echizen… He never learns." Arai spoke between heavy breaths, eyeing their shortest regular warily. "Coming late when Buchou's in a bad mood… I wonder how many laps he'll make him run."

Echizen yawned as he lazily walked towards Tezuka, eyes drooping. "Buchou." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to the captain. "Your glasses."

There was whispering among the members, before the next words came out of the sleepy freshmen's lips.

"I saw it beside my alarm clock this morning."

* * *

saa... what have i done to poor Buchou... XDDD 


End file.
